thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150326120729/@comment-25065826-20150328115108
We keep jogging or hobbling for a good 20 minutes, leaving Pluto's base well behind us. A heavy, cold lump is hitting my ribs, so I stop, and look into the lining of my hoodie. The pistol. I pull it out in disbelief. I have a weapon. I look into my hoodie again, and there are a few knives in there. Must have kept them in there from training... But we have weapons. I squeal. Emma gives me an odd look, and smiles herself. I slip the weapons back into the inside pocket, and walk for a bit. If I'm running for a while, which seems realistic as there is no sign of civilisation yet, I need to conserve energy. I go back to a jog after a few minutes, and engage in conversation with Emma. "Your leg any better?" I ask. She nods, looks at me. "Yeah, getting there. Hurts like hell if I stand on it, but it's getting there." We keep jogging in silence, my eyes scouring for any sign of people. And after another hour, we see the sign of a town. My legs are aching, torso is, too, but we walk to the outskirts. I sit, looking around from a high point, and find a small shop which looks like it sells food and water. Water. My stomach complains, and I leave Emma at the edge of the town. Walking in, I finally get a chance to look at myself. My legs are really quite muscular, my torso definitely feels strong, too. But my arms are nowhere near muscular, they're skinny. I get to the shop, and remembering that I have no money, decide to find a backpack as my first purchase and prepare to run. I find some sandwiches, drinks, crisps and other food, pick up a few pens and small notepads, and zip them up inside the bag. I find the barcode inside the bag, and scratch it, but it stubbornly remains, so I walk towards the exit of the shop. Look as though I will buy something, and sprint out the shop. The alarm goes off instantly, but no-one follows me. I keep running, but still, no-one. Either I didn't get anything valuable, or the shopkeeper is used to shoplifters. I reach Emma after a few minutes, hand her a sandwich and some crisps, and sit beside her. "What do we do now?", she asks. I don't have an answer. "Stay alive and away from any police would be a good start", I say, and drink a bottle of water within a few seconds. An hour later, me and Emma decide to sleep, and I lift Emma into a tree with gravity. I keep an eye out for any observers, but none appear, but I climb the tree as a normal person would in fear of being seen walking up a vertical tree trunk, when pulling myself up a tree. I am opposite Emma, who is trying to sleep and keep her arms around her crutches. My arm is cradling a pistol as darkness floods my vision, and sleep engulfs me.